duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Deck Collection/Deck-out
A Deck-out (also known as an Library Out) is a slang term used to refer to defeat caused by having no cards in a players deck. Details The act of causing deckout is called Mill, a slang term derived from the Magic: The Gathering card; . It is called Library-out in the Japanese metagame, as a deck is known as a Library in Magic: The Gathering. A Deck-out is usually caused by the player drawing the last card in their deck, although it can be artificially induced by moving cards in their deck to other zones such as the graveyard. Unlike in Magic: The Gathering where the player only loses due to a deck-out when they have no cards in a deck and when they must draw a card, in Duel Masters the player loses instantly when they have no cards in their deck. Combined to the fact that the player only starts with 30 cards in their deck as 5 had been used as shields and the other 5 in their hand, Deck-outs are extremely easy to induce and are even more dangerous in Duel Masters then in most other card games. Due to this, Hall of Fame restrictions often target mill cards heavily and only a few of these had ever been printed. List of common deck-out strategies *Use Hell Slash or Future Slash in order to cripple one's deck functions by selecting cards in their deck and milling them. Until the January of 2007, these decks were top tier at Metagame level even after the Hall of Fame restrictions. Eventually they were placed in the Premium Hall of Fame and the decktype had gone extinct. *Use Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo and Hellgate Moon, the Enlightened along with Necrodragon Zalva in order to massively remove the cards in one's deck. This is rarely seen in competitive play due to the difficulty summoning Hellgate Moon. *Use Removal and Discard control along with Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman in order to spam massive amounts of Volg Thunders to heavily deplete the opponent's deck. This is currently the most commonplace way to induce a deck-out. *Crimson Sorge: Use Codename Sorge's ability to use Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~'s ability to force Game On! Kirifuda Family!/Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master to battle weaker creatures in order to spam massive amounts of Volg Thunders and battling the Volg Thunders with Katta in order to recycle them. Since then Sorge and Jin had been put into a Hyperspatial duo premium hall of fame and the decktype disappeared. **Aside of this, Sorge is also capable of a combo with Codename James and Necrodragon Zalva in order to force the opponent to draw cards, but this is less commonly seen. It does avoid Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler's anti-mill ability, however. *Spam Water Commands (Or Water creatures along with Takonchu, Space) and attack and invade them into Adamski, S-Rank Space at once, decking the opponent out in 4 to 6 attacks. *Use Deis Optimus, the Invincible, Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie and Lalala Life, Faerie Trick to generate huge amounts of mana and spam Arcadia Spark and Siren Concerto when Churentenhou, Art Hero is in the battle zone. Even when the opponent has no creatures, he still has to draw a card, so this easily creates a Zalva-like deckout. This is now difficult due to Optimus's restriction. *Draguners can spam Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan to deck the opponent out. This is a strategy used by Chain Grasper Loop and Duenyan Loop, in which the Draguners are evolved using respectively Great Grasper and Duenyan Emperor. Due to the absence of Fanbai in 2 Block Constructed, Umirabbit, Submarine Rabbit is sometimes used there. *Bella, Corrupt Ghost Princess is used by some loops to deck out the opponent, although it is worse than Zalva due to being vulnerable to Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler. *Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole is now recently seen in shield loops related to Uni, Shell Beast. It uses Necrodragon Bryzenaga and Force Again to recycle Uni from shields and Intense Safeguarding Twist to put it back and spam the hyperspatial spell to deck the opponent out. As the card can confirm the opponent's shields, it is possible to avoid Forever Princess this way. *In tournaments without any card restrictions (such as Hall of Fame Zero), it is possible to loop Soulswaps to rotate Pakurios in order to put all of the opponent's cards in his hand into the Shield Zone then using Cyber N World to drag more cards from the opponent's deck to discard them with Pakurio and reduce the opponent's deck size until he has ran out of cards in his deck. This is virtually impossible to stop once it starts but fortunately, the player will not see it in regular tournaments. Decktypes They are a Removal control deck type. *DF deckout *WDF deckout *LWDF deckout **Aquan removal **Guardian Removal **Gladiator Removal *Mystic Blessing *Yasaka Shark deckout **WDF Yasaka Shark deckout **Ribbidynanz Crawler Zalva deckout *Volg Thunder Deckout Notes *Cards such as Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve and Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero allow the game to be continued when one has no cards in their deck. As long as they are in the Battle Zone and the conditions are fulfilled, the player can continue the game with no cards in their deck and he/she obviously cannot draw any cards. However, if they leave the battle zone or when the conditions stopped fulfilling, the player loses instantly. Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility does not prevent deck-out related defeats, however. *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler is a very powerful Anti-mill card when the mill deck in question puts cards into a graveyard. Whenever Forever Princess is put into a players graveyard it shuffles it's owner's graveyard back into the deck making the milling pointless. It doesn't however help when the mill deck in question uses the hand or shield zone as its milling point, or the mill card is Adamski, S-Rank Space, with the latter due to the double substitution effect. *There are cards that put a players own cards in his deck into that players graveyard, usually in order to use it as an advantage, such as reducing the cost of 5000GT, Riot or fulfilling the Gravity Zero requirements of Crossfire, Millionaire. This is known as a self mill. Despite it's usually done in order to create an advantage, overdoing it will cause a deck-out. *Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 is a unique card that it can replace deck-out related defeats by drawing the last card of a player's deck with a victory for the player. Its second effect of forcing them to draw 5 cards also helps inducing the alternate win. Therefore, loop decks had transferred their purposes from decking the opponent out to decking themselves out for an extra win. Related Categories *For all cards that Mill your opponent, see Mill. *For all cards that Mill yourself, see Self Mill. Category:Deck Collection